


The Warrior Returns Home (Defeated but Alive)

by LadyDecay



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: But by god I love it, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Personal Canon, Self-Indulgent, This thing is pretty stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 02:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDecay/pseuds/LadyDecay
Summary: A human death knight returns to her wife in Dalaran, after being presumed dead when a mission failed to report in.





	The Warrior Returns Home (Defeated but Alive)

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just a story of me being extremely gay with my high level death night and rogue. Come along for a ride through my slowly deteriorating psyche, and enjoy the show.

The sounds of sobbing filled the quiet room, as Jaylii sat on the bed staring down at the locket her late wife had given her. Her body had ran out of tears a while ago, yet she continued to sob, to the point where a small part of her was worried the owners of the Ledgermain Lounge would throw her out for volume complaints. They had always discussed buying a nice home somewhere and settling down, but that was an extremely difficult prospect when one member of your relationship, was human, and the other was a blood elf. Neither she nor her wife had any real strong loyalties towards the Alliance and the Horde, Jaylii really only cared about saving Azeroth, and her wife Gilessan, being a death knight, had long since placed her goals in making sure no one had to share her fate, damn whatever the Horde or Alliance thought. Only these two with such distinct loyalties to Azeroth could fall in such strong love. They had only been married since Argus appeared, as they understood death was always a fate that could come to them at anytime, but as much as Jaylii prepared for this possibility, she was not able to hold up when she got the news.

Several hours ago, her wife went on a mission with a squad Krokul Soldiers, but after hours of no updates from the team, the Vindicaar had to assume that the mission was a failure, and all members of the mission were dead. Of course a part of her knew that meant there was a possibility that her wife still lived, but she surely should have checked in with someone by now. Given that she hadn't Jaylii had to come to the conclusion that she had lost yet another thing in her life. She thought of all the things she lost, her Sunwell and her people due to the scourges assault on Silvermoon, she then felt the need to abandon the blood elves, after the attack left them crippled and reeling without their Sunwell, and now she lost the light of her life in her wi-

"You should wipe those tears off your face, you are so much more beautiful without them" She heard such a familiar voice behind her in the doorway... but it couldn't be her. Jaylii spun around to see Gilessan staring in the doorway to their room leaning on the door frame, staring at her with a loving look on her face.

"Gil... but I thought you were... they never..." Jaylii tried to speak, but a whole new wave of tears began to pour from her eyes, as she lept off of the bed and into her wife's waiting arms. "God I thought you were gone, for good." She sobbed out in between tears.

"I will always, do everything in my power to come back to you Jaylii, even if it means climbing my way through Argus for hours, until I finally make it to some kind of civilization. Even when the walk back to you is really tiring, because I love you my dear Jaylii." Gilessan whispered into Jaylii's hair as she held her close to her chest, slowly stroking her hand through her fiery red hair, and held her around the waist pulling her close with her other hand. Her glowing teal eyes, despite lacking anything other than a solid teal glow, conveyed her undying love and respect that she held for her wife.

"But... but... the mission... you never reported back... you were presumed dead... I thought you... you weren't... coming." Jaylii tried to get out but began choking up once again as a fresh wave of tears rolled down her face from her eyes.

Though as she was unable to see it, as her faced was firmly pressed into Gilessan's chest, Gilessan flinched upon the mentioning of her mission. "What was supposed to be a simple scouting mission turned into an ambush. The others... they sacrificed themselves to buy me time to get away from the demon ambush. I owe them my life..... or unlife... either way I will never forget them, for allowing me to return to you, my beautiful." Gilessan sighed out , before staring down at her wife lovingly.

"If there sacrifice meant that I got to see you again, then I will honor them too babe. I thank them for letting you return to me. Now c'mere, I've lost to much time to not be cuddling my wife." Jaylii stuttered out as she began pulling Gilessan back towards their bed, as Gilessan chuckled at her wife, but in no way worked to stop her. The two didn't leave their room for hours afterwards, and no one dared to interrupt their much deserved catching up. The possibility of death would always hang over them, in everything they did, but as long as Jaylii had her Gilessan by her side, she couldn't bring herself to worry.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this, in case you were wondering since I never specified, Jaylii is a rogue. This was quite a bit of fun to write, I have to admit, though I can totally understand where you would come from not enjoying it, or being god awfully confused, but here we are.


End file.
